The Christmas Voucher
by Kunoichi 008
Summary: The best presents are, often times, the ones that come from the heart.


The Christmas Voucher

Kunoichi008

-The best presents are, often times, the ones that come from the heart.

* * *

The kyuubi vessel bounced in place, a red Santa hat obscured his golden hair and his hands were wrapped in two red mitts. He wore a jacket and pants that was exactly the same as his old one except for the fact that his top was red and his pants were a deep green. Bright cobalt eyes sparkled under the glow of the Christmas lights. "Yay! My turn! My turn!" He chirped.

Tsunade smiled indulgently at the hyper demon sealed boy. "Yes it's your turn." She affectionately ruffled the ramen-loving child's hair. She turned towards the small crowd of shinobi. "All right then! Who's the brat's Secret Santa?" She called out over the assembly.

Naruto scanned the room eagerly. Was it Neji? No he already gave Sakura a very expensive pack of medicinal herbs and items ( Neji was then immediately glomped and given a peck on the cheek much to the mutual protective hate of Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto). Kakashi-sensei? Nah he gave Gaara a copy of Icha Icha Paradaisu (which was immediately set on fire by his siblings before Gaara kindly stated he already had a copy much to the shock of everyone there). Hinata? She already gave a cute stuffed tiger to Jiraiya (that was instantly cuddled and named Tsunade). Sai? No, he'd given Sasuke a watercolour painting of a forest and a few insults about the Uchiha's nether regions (Sasuke replied in kind and they both simultaneously decided to kill one another - secretly). Okay then Kiba? Shino? Shikamaru? Ino? Who was it!

The blonde hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. A few seconds passed and no one stepped up, Naruto began to falter a bit. '_I guess no one got me anything . . .'_ He sulked.

Tsunade's lips thinned as her ire rose. She wasn't the only one either seeing as the blonde had, over time, gained an abundance of close friends. They were gonna murder the Naruto's Secret Santa if he/she hadn't even bothered to get him anything.

"Give it to him you idiotic forehead girl!"

Eyes suddenly swiveled towards the Ino and Sakura who were supposedly 'whispering secretly' in the back of the crowd. Both were completely unaware of the eyes watching them.

"I'll . . . He won't like it!" Sakura hissed, within her arms she clutched a small neatly wrapped present.

Ino's glare intensified. "He's getting sulky moron! Give it to him or I will!"

"I'll just get him something better after."

" Don't you dare! This took us forever to think of!"

"He won't like it! I honestly think he'd prefer free ramen." Pink haired kunoichi growled.

"To him it WILL be better than free ramen!" Ino glared in exasperation.

"How would you know!"

"Why don't you just let him decide that!"

"Yeah why don't you let me decide?"

The two girls started at the blonde's voice, the pink haired girl turned to him abashed, the grip on his present slackened. "I . . . . You won't - Hey!"

Naruto eagerly grabbed the small half-inch thick package and tore off the red and green wrapping.

"It . . . It was just something I saw on tv that I thought was cute." Sakura stuttered.

The blonde stared at the pink book-like thing in his hands. It had white cherry blossoms as a border and next to the title a picture of Sakura was grinning up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you something better. I know I should've gotten you some ramen or something of the sort!" She was rambling now.

He tilted his head to the side. '_Haruno Sakura Actions Voucher.'_ He turned it around and read the back.

"It's really really really stupid I know. It's just it kinda seemed like a good idea at first."

_The_ 'Haruno Sakura Actions Voucher' _allows_ Uzumaki Naruto (his name was scrawled in fancy lettering) _specific use of any action within this package will receive (or do) the actions from( or with/to) _Haruno Sakura. _Each voucher is usable only once and will become void after every use. The voucher includes the following free actions:_

"But then I got here and I realized how stupid the idea was especially since Ino agreed so readily . . ."

_25 hugs_

_25 smiles_

_8 shoulders to cry on_

_10 pecks on the cheek_

_5 pecks on the lips_

_2 French kisses_

_2 gropes_

_6 laughs_

_12 walks_

_6 dates_

_8 nuzzles_

_11 sit in my lap's_

_6 snuggles_

_10 finger combing's_

_14 dances_

_4 love bites_

_7 tickles_

_3 sleepovers_

_4 sparring sessions_

_5 eat with me's_

_10 sleep (not sex) with me's_

_1 make-out session_

"So I just thought that – " Sakura cut herself off when she saw something pink being waved in front of her face. She looked towards her teammate who grinned at her. "Err . . . what . . . ?"

"A hug. One free hug." He chirped.

Gingerly the kunoichi reached out, took the small slip, ripped it in half, and handed the stub of it to the blonde. She let out a squeak of surprise when she was suddenly drawn squarely against the flat plains of Naruto's chest and held tightly around the waist. "At least give me some warning!"

"You're supposed to hug me." Naruto pointed out with a grin.

Sakura groaned. "I should've just given you free ramen." She murmured before circling her arms around his neck.

The group of shinobi around them observed them with varying responses. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ino gave a triumphant 'I-am-the-best-matchmaker-ever!' look. Lee felt mushy and hugged Tenten. Tenten hugged back. Jiraiya attempted to hug Tsunade. Tsunade punched him through a wall. Sai lifted a brow. And so on and so forth.

A few minutes passed and the two ninja had yet to part. "Err . . . Naruto?"

Said shinobi was smiling like an idiot. "Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

"I know."

". . . . ." Sakura peered up at the blonde male. "So why don't you?"

To which Naruto replied. "Voucher didn't say there was a time limit."

". . . . You're gonna die." She said darkly.

"But I'm not done hugging yet! R . . remember? YOU gave me it!" He said hastily!

Ino grinned. "He's has a point."

Sakura turned towards her so-called 'best friend'. "Shut it!" She turned back to Naruto. "Then you can die after!"

Uzumaki grinned. "Then I'll just never let you go!" He chirped.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Sai and Yamato are from chapter 284 (more or less) and up. 


End file.
